New World
by Monkey D. Samanosuke
Summary: Kelompok bajak laut topi jerami, kembali memulai pertualangan di New World,apakah yang akan mereka hadapi ?. Sequel dari Rescue Ace & Romantic Story Of Mugiwara. Mohon Reviewnya.


Sequel Dari

Rescue Ace & Romantic Story Of Mugiwara

Disclaimer :

Onepiece © Eiichiro Oda

Summary :

Kelompok bajak laut topi jerami kembali memulai pertualangan mereka di New World. Apakah yang akan mereka hadapi disana ?

~ oOo ~

-

JANGAN BACA, KALAU TIDAK MAU REVIEW

-

Please Enjoy To Read It

_

_

NEW WORLD

Cerahnya siang yang dihiasi oleh langit biru, awan yang bergerak seperti biasa. Namun sayang, semuanya tertutup oleh air dan sebuah gunung besar yang dikenal dengan nama Red Line. Sebuah kapal bajak laut berlambang tengkorak memakai topi mulai berlabuh dengan perlahan disebuah dermaga yang dipenuhi oleh kapal-kapal yang juga berlambang tengkorak dan beraneka ragam.

Terlihat seorang pria sedang berdiri disamping kepala kapalnya. Sekarang wajahnya bisa terbilang tampan, dengan rambut hitam pekatnya yang dibiarkan acak-acakkan, dan sedikit bekas luka dibawah mata onixnya yang sebelah kiri apalagi dengan senyuman hangat yang dia tunjukkan saat ini. Ya, kebahagiannya kini telah lengkap, sekelompok nakama yang selalu mendukungnya, ditambah seorang wanita yang dianggap paling cantik di Grand Line kini sedang berdiri rapat disampingnya, merangkul lengan kanannya dengan erat, dan merebahkan kepala dibahu kekarnya. Yang membuat semua orang pasti iri jika melihat meraka.

Penampilan mereka juga sangat menarik. Sang pria memakai kemeja abu-abu yang sedikit gelap dan dihiasi sepotong dasi hitam yang kemudian dilapisi oleh sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih, serta sebuah jubah yang sisi dalamnya berwarna merah sedangkan sisi luarnya berwarna hitam, dan tak lupa sebuah topi jerami yang tak pernah lepas dari kepalanya. Sedangkan sang wanita memakai sebuah gaun yang hanya sampai lutut dan dihiasi sebuah mantel bulu.*author gak tau pakaian cewek gimana jadi maklum ajalah*

Pria itu dan semua krunya berdecak kagum pada pulau tempat mereka berlabuh. Pulau yang mereka kira gelap karena berada didalam gua besar dibawah laut dan tidak dimasuki cahaya matahari. Ternyata sangatlah terang dan indah, dilangit gua terdapat lampu yang mungkin berjumlah juta-an menerangi pulau, setiap rumah dipisahkan oleh air yang mengalir tenang dan berwarna seperti pelangi akibat pembiasan oleh cahaya yang berasal dari langit-langit gua. Membuat pulau kelihatan sangat indah.

-

Jangkar kapal-pun kini diturunkan ke dasar laut. Layar yang semula berkembang juga mulai digulung. Sang kapten yang dari tadi hanya berdiri disamping kepala kapal dan ditemani oleh seorang wanita cantik yang kini sudah menjadi isterinya mulai melangkah ke arah kru lain.

" Nami berapa lama kita di pulau Mermain ini " Tanya Luffy

" Mungkin sekitar 1 atau 2 hari !! kita kan harus menyesuaikan Log pose nya dulu " kata Nami memberikan penjelasan

" Ya baiklah, Lagipula mungkin aku akan betah dipulau ini " sahut Luffy

" Bukannya kau selalu betah disetiap tempat " ucap Zoro tiba-tiba

" Siapa bilang, buktinya waktu di impel down aku cepat-cepat pergi. Ya kan Hancock ? " canda Luffy. Hancock hanya meng-iyakan pernyataan dari suaminya.

" Terserah kau sajalah " Zoro menggerutu kesal

" Aku setuju dengan Luffy, Sepertinya pulau ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu para mermaids " sahut Sanji dengan Love Hurricane-nya, cairan warna merah-pun keluar dari hidungnya. Ya, tentu saja kini dia sedang membayangkankan beberapa mermaids cantik sedang berenang bebas dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam saja.

" Sanji-san benar, kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Tanpa bertanya-pun, aku juga sudah tahu warna apa celana dalam mereka, yohohohoho. " Brook juga mempunyai pikiran kotor yang sama dengan Sanji.

" Maksudmu nenek Kankouro. " ucapan Zoro langsung membuat mental Sanji down. Beda dengan Brook yang masih cengengesan karena tak pernah tau seperti apa nenek Kankouro.

" SUUPEER !, " sambung Franky dengan gaya lebaynya, " Jangkarnya sudah siap kapten "

" Yosh, Aku akan berpetualang " seru Luffy bersemangat, seraya meloncat dari kapal dan diikuti oleh Hancock dibelakangnya

Dari semua kru yang kelihatanya bahagia. Tentu saja ada 2 orang yang sama sekali tidak setuju. Terlihat dari cara berdiri tidak beraturan, jumlah keringat yang keluar, besarnya getaran tungkai kaki, dan tangan terus menunjuk ke arah kapal-kapal disamping.

" Kenapa kalian. " Tanya Nami belum menyadari situasi. Ussop dan Chopper sama sekali tak menjawab, melainkan terus menunjuk ke arah kapal-kapal yang berlabuh. Nami terlihat sedikit penasaran, kemudian menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ussop. Dan tiba-tiba saja bola mata-nya membesar, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, suara tungkai kaki juga mulai terdengar. Kini kondisinya sama dengan 2 orang tadi.

" APA!! Kapal bajak laut sebanyak itu. Sepertinya aku disini saja, biar Sanji yang menee…. " Nami tak meneruskan kata-kata nya ketika melihat Sanji dan Brook sudah tidak ada lagi dikapal. Yang tersisa hanyalah Zoro, Franky, Robin dan 2 orang lagi yang sama sekali tak bisa di andalkan. Kini ia melihat ke arah Zoro, kerena memang hanya Zoro-lah harapannya satu-satunya.

" Zoro, Aku ikut denganmu saja ya " ucap Nami sedikit gemetar dan memegang erat tangan Zoro. Wajah Robin sedikit memanas melihat hal tersebut, namun tertutupi oleh sifat kalemnya. Zoro yang melihat ekspresi wajah Robin hanya tertawa garing untuk memperbaiki situasi.

-

-

Mereka pun berpencar. Luffy pergi bersama Hancock berjalan-jalan di pusat kota. Sanji dan Brook sedang berkeliling. Tentu saja mereka mencari sebuah kawasan yang tertulis 'PEMANDIAN UMUM'. Sementara Nami pergi bersama Zoro, Ussop dan Chopper, berjalan-jalan tak punya arah dan tujuan. Dan hanya Robin yang pergi sendiri. Sedangkan Franky sedang jungkir balik dikapal.

" HUhhh, kenapa harus aku yang menjaga kapal. " Franky menggerutu kesal. Sebenarnya Franky ingin pergi untuk berkeliling. Namun niatnya kandas ditengah jalan, karena tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Thousand Sunny-nya sendiri.

-

-

" Waah " Luffy berdecak kagum saat memasuki pusat kota. Terlihat bangunannya berdiri diatas air dan dihubungkan melalui jembatan, penduduk yang beraneka ragam *ada hiu, ada gurame, manusia juga ada dll* memenuhi pusat kota. Namun beberapa orang memandang Luffy dan Hancock dengan heran dan penuh tanda Tanya di kepala mereka. Bagaimana tidak, seorang sichibukai berjalan sangat mesra dengan seorang kapten bajak laut yang mempunyai bounty diatas 400 juta.

" Hey, coba kalian lihat itu, bukankah itu schibukai Boa Hancock dan Mugiwara no Luffy. " tunjuk Mermain 1

" Iya !, kenapa mereka bisa bersama ?. " balas Mermain 2

" Jadi, kalian belum tau tentang rumor yang beredar. " seru Mermain 3

" Rumor apa ?. " balas Mermain 1 dan 2 serentak

" Huuuh. " Mermain 3 mendengus panjang, " Sekarang, Boa Hancock bukan sichibukai lagi, dan kini dia bergabung dengan bajak laut topi jerami, bahkan ada rumor yang beredar kalau mereka sudah menikah. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,w,,,,,,,,,,,,,w,,,,,,,,,,, " Mermain 3 menjelaskan panjang lebar.

" APAAA !, Mereka menikah " teriak Mermain 1 dan 2.

Beralih ke Luffy dan Hancock ~

Wajah Luffy berbinar-binar dan penuh takjub dengan kota ini. Beda dengan Hancock yang kelihatan tak peduli. Karena baginya tak ada yang lebih indah kecuali pria yang berdiri disampingnya saat ini. Tangannya tengah merangkul lengan Luffy sangat erat, seakan-akan tak akan melepaskannya lagi * author juga mau donk *. Namun tiba-tiba mereka berhenti.

" Kenapa Luffy. " Tanya Hancock sedikit heran

" Tidak,- tidak apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu. " Luffy menunjuk seseorang yang berada di dalam sebuah Bar.

" Oh dia ! Tentu saja kau pernah melihatnya, dia kan salah satu commander-nya Shirohige "

" Oh Iya-ya, kenapa aku bisa lupa, dia-kan orang yang melindungiku dulu " Luffy menepuk jidat karetnya. " kalau begitu kita kesana saja, aku ingin berterimakasih padanya "

-

-

" Sanji-san, sepertinya disana. " Tunjuk Brook, kearah sebuah bangunan yang tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil dan di luarnya tertulis ' PEMANDIAN UMUM '. Dan lagi-lagi keluar cairan merah dari hidung Sanji. Karena tengah membayangkan beberapa mermaids tengah berenang bebas dengan pakaian dalam.

Seketika itu juga Sanji dan Brook segera berlari dengan gaya lebay masing-masing. Namun sayangnya, tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Yang ada hanyalah sekelompok Mermen jejadian *kayak arlong* Sanji kembali tertunduk lesu dan putus asa, begitu juga dengan Brook. Karena sebenarnya pulai ini terbagi dua, sebelah untuk mermaids, dan yang sebelahnya lagi untuk mermen.

Setelah seper-sekian detik kembali muncul ide cemerlang di kepala Sanji, " Sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke kapal, lagipula disana ada Nami-Swaaaaaan. " seru Sanji kembali bersemangat.

" Aku juga yohohoho. "

-

-

" Zoroo, kita pergi kemana sih. " suara Chopper sedikit gemetar, ketika melewati sebuah bar yang didalamnya dipenuhi bajak laut.

" Tidak tau, lagipula siapa suruh kalian mengikutiku "

' KRIIIING '

" KYAAA " jerit Nami, Ussop dan Chopper serentak, saat seorang bajak laut terlempar keluar dari sebuah bar didepan mereka.

" Woi bajak laut bodoh, besok kalau mau minum disini, bayar dulu hutangmu yang kemaren " Seru pemilik bar. Sedangkan bajak laut tadi sama sekali tak berkutik.

" Zoro ! kita kembali ke kapal saja ya " bujuk Nami sambil ngumpet dibelakang Zoro

" Iya Zoro, sebaiknya kita kembali saja " sambung Ussop yang terlihat gemetarnya lebih parah dari Nami

" Kalian pergi saja sendiri " jawab Zoro sekenanya

" Jadi kau tidak mau ni, baiklah!! Kalau begitu bunga utangmu akan aku naikkan. " Balas Nami

" APA, jangan hubungkan ini dengan hutang-hutangku. " Zoro tidak terima

" Kau pilih yang mana ,ha,ha,haha. " Nami tersenyum licik. Ussop dan Chopper mengancungkan 2 jempol ke Nami.

-

-

1 jam kemudian

" Kau sudah kembali Robin. " seru Franky saat melihat Robin naik ke kapal

" Ya, " Robin tersenyum ramah " Lagipula aku juga sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kubutuhkan "

" infor--,, "

Kata-kata Franky terpotong oleh teriakan Sanji yang baru saja melompat kekapal " Nami-swaaan, Robin-cwaann, maaf aku meninggalkanmu. "

" Huuuh, dimana Nami-swaanku " Tanya Sanji celingak-celinguk

" SUUUPPER " Franky berpose lebaynya dengan menempelkan kedua lengan besarnya " Sepertinya tadi Nami pergi bersama Zoro. "

" APA!! Sialan si marimo, bisa-bisanya dia membawa Nami-swaanku " Sanji menggerutu kesal. Tapi hilang dalam sesaat, ketika mendapati Robin didepannya, " Robin-chwaan, kau mau kubuatkan teh. " Tanyanya dengan mata berbentuk love dan kaki berputar-putar seperti gasing.

" Terimakasih, tuan koki " Robin hanya tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan sanji langsung mengambil langkah seribu

" Sanji-san, aku juga mau " Teriak Brook

" Aku minta soda,, SUPPAA "

" Heam, Bukankah itu nona navigator " Tunjuk Robin kearah Nami yang sedang menyeret Zoro dengan sadisnya.

-

-

Beralih kesebuah bar yang berada dipusat kota,

" Bagaimana, apa kau setuju " Tanya Luffy penuh harap

" Akan ku pertimbangkan "

" Luffy-kun, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kapal saja, ini kan hampir waktu makan malam " potong Hancock.

" Ya, baiklah, " Ujar Luffy sembari berjalan keluar. " jika kau berubah pikiran, besok pagi kapalku masih berada didermaga " teriaknya

~ kembali kekapal ~

Cahaya yang berada di langit-langit pulaupun berganti menjadi warna-warni untuk membedakan siang dan malam. Suasana ricuh juga mewarnai ruang makan dikapal Thousand Sunny.

" Luffy, itu makananku " teriak Ussop seperti biasa. Luffy sama sekali tak menghiraukannya dan terus saja mengunyah makanan milik Ussop. Sedangkan kru yang lain menikmati makanan mereka seperti biasa

" Hancock, ini aku suapin " tawar Luffy sambil menyodorkan makanannya

" Ya Luffy " Hancock mulai membuka mulutnya. Dan seperti biasa selalu saja ada yang menyindir

" Hati-hati Luffy, kalau kau yang suapain pasti sendoknya pun dikunyah oleh Hancock " sindir Nami

" Piringnya aja sekalian " Gumam Ussop

" Hey alis keriting, Tolong bawakan aku sake " pinta Zoro yang baru saja selesai makan

" Kau bilang apa marimo, lebih baik kau minum saja air laut sana "

" Sanji !! apa makanan pencuci mulutnya sudah siap " Seru Luffy

" Sebentar " jawab Sanji sambil meracik ramuannya, dan tentu saja tak dapat dilakukan oleh manusia biasa, karena 1 detik saja makanannya sudah siap. " Nami-swaan, Robin-chwaan, Hancock-swama ini makanan penutupnya "

" Buat ku mana sanji " Tanya Luffy

" Kau ambil sendiri saja di dapur " perkataan Sanji langsung membuat Luffy, Chopper, dan terutama Ussop yang masih kelaparan bergegas bangun.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu, semua kru juga sudah selesai makan. Sanji masih berada di dapur, Franky dan Ussop sedang membuat senjata baru di ruangan mereka, Brook dan Chopper sedang tertidur pulas. Sementara Luffy, Hancock, Nami, Zoro dan Robin berada di dek rumput untuk beristirahat sambil menikmati suasana malam di pulau mermain. Mereka sangat kagum dengan keindahan pulau ini dimalam hari. Terlihat cahaya warna-warni yang berbentuk seperti bintang membuat suasana menjadi sedikit romantis bagi mereka yang mempunyai kekasih.

" Luffy, pulau ini sudah terekam di log pose, dan besok kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan " Nami mengeluarkan suara pertamanya

" jadi besok kita akan berangkat ya !! aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat seperti apa laut yang bernama New World itu "

" Laut ya seperti laut, memang seperti apa lagi " sahut Zoro tiba-tiba sambil menguap lebar dan menuju keatas menara.

" Orang bodoh sepertimu, memang tak akan mengerti " balas Luffy

Langkah Zoro terhenti ditengah tangga menara, kemudian menatap tajam kearah Luffy, " Hey Luffy, Aku tidak sudi dibilang bodoh oleh orang sepertimu, kau kan mantan orang paling badung seantero Grand Line. "

" Itu kan masa lalu. buktinya sekarang aku lebih pintar darimu, aku tidak buta arah, dan aku juga bisa merayu wanita. Tidak sepertimu, merayu Robin saja tidak becus. Ha,ha,ha. " Luffy tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Kata-kata terakhir Luffy sontak membuat wajah Zoro memerah, dan begitu juga dengan Robin. Tapi Zoro selamat karena sudah keburu masuk ke kamarnya.

" Luffy!!, apa maksudmu yang merayu Robin saja tidak becus " Tanya Nami penasaran, dan belum mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Luffy dan Zoro. Sedangkan Robin mulai sedikit salah tingkah

" Taaau!!, kau Tanya saja pada Robin, dia kan disampingmu " jawab Luffy asal " Aku pergi tidur dulu. "

" Aku juga sudah mengantuk. " sambung Hancock yang dari tadi Cuma diam. Kemudian bangkit mengikuti Luffy menuju ke sebuah kamar yang terletak di pinggiran dek rumput dan di pintu nya tetulis ' KHUSUS LUFFY DAN HANCOCK '.

Dan hanya Nami dan Robin saja yang masih di dek rumput. Nami memandang Robin dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Namun sebelum sempat Nami mengeluarkan suaranya. Robin keburu menghindar dengan alasan sudah mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

-

-

Cahaya dilangit-langit pulau-pun berganti untuk menandakan kalau dunia luar sudah siang. Beberapa kapal bajak laut juga sudah kembali berlayar. Termasuk kru kapal topi jerami yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali berlayar. Jangkar kapal juga sudah dinaikkan.

" Luffy, apa kita berangkat sekarang. " Tanya Nami sang navigator.

" Tunggu sebentar lagi. " Jawab Luffy singkat

" Kenapa, "

" Aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan bergabung dengan kita "

" Siapa orangnya. " Tanya Nami penasaran

" Nanti juga kau akan tahu " Luffy memperlihatkan cengiran khas nya.

" HORE, KITA PUNYA TEMAN BARU " Teriak Ussop dan Chopper kegirangan.

" Luffy-kun, Apa kau yakin dia akan datang " Tanya Hancock sembari tersenyum manis.

" Ya, aku sangat yakin "

" Kalau Luffy-kun percaya, aku juga akan percaya 100% " ujar Hancock sembari mempererat rangkulannya, hingga membuat Luffy sesak nafas.

" Kapten, apa maksudmu orang yang disana. " tunjuk Robin dengan kalemnya. Semua kru melihat kearah seseorang yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari kapal mereka. Senyum mulai mengembang diwajah Luffy.

" APA MASIH ADA TEMPAT UNTUKKU " Teriak seseorang yang belum diketahui namanya

" Tentu saja, cepatlah kesini, kita akan segera berlayar " Teriak Luffy yang kelihatannya sangat gembira.

" Ya. "

-

~ oOOo ~

End Note : akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya kalau fic nya kurang bagus. Author kurang mengerti tentang mermaids dan mermen, jadi maaf ya kalau salah. MOHON REVIEWNYA YA'''''''''''


End file.
